The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nierembergia, botanically known as Nierembergia caerulea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLENC06134’.
The new Nierembergia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Nierembergia cultivars that flower continuously.
The new Nierembergia originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2003, in Stuttgart, Germany, of a proprietary selection of Nierembergia caerulea identified as code number J 3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Nierembergia caerulea, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nierembergia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in May, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nierembergia by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since May, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Nierembergia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.